Sinfully Yours
by grathialiana
Summary: AU. The boys of GoM are in one hot popular band. This is a three part story for the couples I ship so badly: AoKaga MidoTaka & KiseKuro. Slight Akashi with Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. Oh you know how their story goes, the crazy love triangles that send tingles down our spines! Hehehe. As much as posible I try to get the feel of each character from the canon. Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I've always wanted to do a series with a band setting. So this will be a three part story of my three fave couples that I ship in KuronoBasu: AoKaga, MidoTaka and KiseKuro.

Right now, I'm so hooked in CNBlue, a Korean pop band who's soooooooooo good and they're all cute. That's where I got my inspiration. So this'll be totally AU. Hope you like it.

Gosh. I just realize I love being a writer. I get really happy if I think of something and I can write it down on paper. I hope you'll be happy as well with what I've written.

**Sinfully Yours**

**Prologue**

Papers were scattered everywhere. Crumpled music sheets, crayon filled scratch papers which one would think were scribbled by a mere child.

For indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya could be very childlike when he was in the middle of composing songs. Sometimes when inspiration hit, he would spend days on end on his toy piano composing music and lyrics, not getting up to even eat. And during times when he couldn't find the next melody to his song, he would spend all day filling his music sheets with crayon scribbles until he could get something useful in his head.

Most of his friends in the music industry knew this was how he worked. He was just a quiet mousy short guy who preferred to be behind the scene all the time, even though the band he composed songs for was hugely successful in Japan: the Generation of Miracles or GoM for short.

Actually, he co-composed. The other composer of the band was Akashi Seijuro, the main vocalist of GoM. And usually it would be Akashi who had the last say in which arrangement of the songs would be executed. He was a highly talented musician as well. He was even the one who founded the band and motivated Kuroko to co-compose with him.

Kuroko crept silently on his room. It was five in the morning and he had not gotten a wink of sleep yet. He had not finished the song he had been working on for a week now. GoM's latest album was due to be out in a few months and they had yet to complete the line of songs. For some reason, Akashi was not showing enthusiasm with this new album, though their producers and manager Riko, were already putting pressure on them.

Kuroko's phone suddenly rang. He merely stared at it, hating the noise so early in the morning. He looked at the caller ID. Riko-chan. Even though Kuroko was technically not part of GoM as he didn't perform during concerts or gigs, he was considered the heart of the group, as his songs were some of the ones which had catapulted them to stardom. Akashi, in his genius, had penned quite a few hits as well. Akashi was still undeniably the leader, the fire, the force behind the band. But it was Kuroko's gentle presence which soothed everyone's anxiety before, during and after their concerts.

But Riko-chan was calling at 5AM. Which meant something was not good.

Sighing tiredly, Kuroko picked up his phone from the floor. "Moshi moshi."

Riko was screaming at the other line. "Kurokoooo! He's done it! The bastard has gone and done it!"

There was no expression on Kuroko's face although he vaguely had an idea what their manager meant. Kuroko decided to sit on his paper filled bed. "Calm down, Riko-chan."

"I can't fucking calm down, Kuroko! Is your TV on?"

"It's five in the morning," Kuroko groused.

"Oh shush! I know you don't sleep when you start working on your songs. Turn on the TV! There was a late night interview that the bastard has done last night. He and Murasakibara! They're definitely leaving the band! Kuroko what am I going to do? The boys are all going crazy! What are we going to do?!" she wailed over the phone.

Kuroko reached for the remote to turn the TV on. He knew which channel to turn it to. Akashi had already told him of this. Actually, Akashi had originally asked him, Kuroko to leave GoM with him and Murasakibara to start a new band. Akashi was thinking of producing this time, which meant he would be the total boss, not taking any instruction from other producers about which clothes to wear, what to say in public and who to date.

Akashi had already been planning this for months now. In retrospect, he was the most famous member of the band anyway, as he was in the vocals and he alone had this massive fan base that no other member of GoM had. Akashi was already a big star in his own rights. Of course he could always leave and start his own career.

And although Kuroko knew it would be a better decision to stick to Akashi, he found that he could not leave his other friends behind.

On the TV, he watched as Akashi and Murasakibara sat side by side on the late night show as the red haired vocalist coolly answered the host's questions, no matter how unsettling they were. Because nothing could ever ruffle someone like Akashi. He always believed he was sent to this earth to rule it.

Kuroko spoke to the phone again, "How's Midorin taking this?"

Riko made a startled sound. "Midorima?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's – very disappointed. Like all the others. Kise is bowling his eyes out and Aomine is – well, he went out to drink. We should be able to finish the song line up in a month. We haven't recorded anything yet. Now that Akashi has left the band, I'm not sure if the producers are still going to be willing to give the advance on the royalties until we can complete the album. Oh, Kuroko, everything's a mess. I've just bought this new apartment and if we can't get our act together I might not be able to pay the loan and I – "

"Riko-chan. I'll meet everyone later. Schedule a meeting," Kuroko calmly instructed.

She whispered shakily, "O-okay."

"Alright. Go to sleep. We'll figure it out."

"Oh, you're an angel, Kuroko."

"Hn," the quiet boy merely replied.

It was time to reformat. Big time.

Xxx

Just an intro. Hehehe. Akashi just has a harem between Kuroko, Murasakibara and Midorima, though Akashi is definitely a top with Kuroko. Cute ehh?

I'm really liking Kise and Akashi fighting over Kuroko.

Love love love everyone!

We'll get more of the boys' histories later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Jus a foreword. It's a dead giveaway that everyone in the band is gay, of course hehehe. Oh, you know in the yaoi fandom, a guy is not really considered gay. He's just a guy in love with another guy! Hahahaha, I swear the Japanese are all asexual! Anyway, this is the GoM universe so as much as possible I try to get them in character.

I've always thought Midorima and Akashi were a tight couple in junior high. But Midorima is a top. Akashi is a seke definitely. So he bottoms for Atsushi Murasakibara and tops Kuroko hehehe. If you ask me, he's hot either way. But I still like Kise as Kuroko's top. Kise is still a mite soft but he's a cute seme to Kuroko's almost unfeeling uke.

And let's wait for Midorima to fall for Takao, since he's still so in love with Akashi. Hehehe. Aomine is well – he and Kagami in their light-light relationship is still my favorite.

Thanks for supporting, guys.

**Sinfully Yours**

**Act 1**

Droopy eyed, Kuroko walked into the studio that Riko's management was renting for GoM. As soon as he stepped in, he could feel the gloomy aura emanating from the boys inside.

Kuroko stood by the door to watch them one by one:

Starting off with Aomine Daiki. He was the lead guitarist of the group, tall, blue haired, dark skinned and wild looking. He was also an arrogant ass and he usually clashed with Akashi, and then with Murasakibara who was Akashi's most faithful follower, thus if Akashi said one thing and Aomine said otherwise then trust Murasakibara to give Aomine a hard time too.

Second was Kise Ryouta, the blond happy go-lucky, charming sweet guy in the group. He was an excessive crybaby too. He cried when he was happy, he cried during concerts and he wept with abandon whenever he panicked. But he was still the nicest one amongst all of them and he tried hard to make sure he kept the peace between the warring parties. He played the rhythm guitar, and also was on backup vocals.

Thirdly, Kuroko gazed at Midorima, a green eyed giant wearing thick rimmed glasses, almost as tall as Murasakibara, who was like a walking tower at 208cm. Midorima was also a quiet guy, though, unlike Kuroko who was known to be a gentle soul, Midorma was highly volatile when provoked. He kept his cool all the time but when someone got him pissed off Midorima would never think twice about lashing out with cruel words or even hitting that person with his fists. He played drums and sometimes he would get so into it that his drum rolls would overpower the guitars.

Kuroko and Midorima did not get along well. That was an open secret between the group. It might have something to do with Akashi of course, as everyone knew it was Kuroko that Akashi was particularly close to in the band and that he showered Kuroko with his attention all the time, even if originally he and Midorima were the first two original members of GoM. Everyone knew Midorima harbored feelings for their leader, and kept on following him around like a lapdog during their earlier days. Akashi loved all the attention, especially coming from the two handsome guys Midorima and Murasakibara who in fact, seemed to compete for it. So it was no wonder that Midorima would hold a grudge for Kuroko because it was him that Akashi looked interested in.

Midorima chose that moment to shoot an icy look at Kuroko. Kuroko met the gaze unflinching,uncaring, as was his usual expression.

"Kurokocchi," Kise called out, trying to look cheerful and waving.

"So why are we here, Tetsu? Are we disbanding completely?" the brash hot headed Aomine Daiki asked, his feet planted on the sofa.

Midorima merely rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away as if disinterested.

Kuroko shook his head. "First of all, tell me what you want to do about this. We can only work out an appropriate action depending on what everyone really wants. If we force to keep the band alive, even when Akashi is not here and none of you wants that anymore, then it will just be a failure to reinvent the band at this time."

Kise immediately piped up, "Of course I want to keep going, Kurokochi! Right, guys?"

Midorima simply snorted, still not meeting anyone's eye.

Aomine scratched his head. "I'm in it if you still want it. Akashi is not the center of the universe. We'll make do with what we have."

Kuroko nodded at the two boys who answered. "And you, Midorin?"

"Why are you doing this? When it's clear to everyone Akashi asked you to come with him? Are you pitying us?" came Midorima's cutting question.

Kise looked horrified.

Aomine simply closed his eyes, feeling another headache coming.

Kuroko walked even closer to the group, unfazed by Midorima's open hostility. "Yes, it's true that he asked me and not you, Midorin. But are we still going to make a big deal out of it?"

"The band doesn't need your help!" Midorima snarled. "Just go if you want to. We don't need you to throw it to our face that he chose you and not us!"

"Guys, guys…" Kise started, in an attempt the diffuse the tension building up between their drummer and composer.

"Midorima, would you quit with your bitchy jealousy and listen to Tetsu here? Obviously he's trying to help us move on," Aomine cut in.

Midorima was gritting his teeth, still fuming mad but he kept his mouth shut. It was true, what Aomine said. That until now, he still couldn't fight off this jealousy whenever he thought that Akashi, the guy he'd been in love with since hgh school liked Kuroko more than him. In all honesty he never felt this jealous about Murasakibara Atsushi even though he and Akashi were the ones who were practically lovers.

There was just something about Kuroko that kept on inviting Akashi's affections over. Something that Midorima didn't know how he could compete with. Because Kuroko didn't seem to be interested in the first place of competing for Akashi's love.

"I know Akashi leaving us does not sit well with you, Midorin. But like what Daiki said, we need to get a move on. Kise."

"Hai?" the blond responded enthusiastically.

"You'll be on lead vocals. Still on rhythms. Daiki."

"Yeah?"

"Still the lead guitar. We need to get a new bassist as Atsushi is not here anymore."

Midorima snorted. "What? Like an audition? As if we have time!"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, not really. I have a friend from America. He stands in for a couple of bands there when he's not busy with his schooling. It's a good thing he's on semestral break now. I already asked him to fill in until we could finish the album and find someone more permanent. Daiki, he'll be working closely with you so don't show him a bad time."

"Whatever," Aomine groused, his mood still foul.

"B-but – are you really sure that I can be on vocals? My voice is not that strong or high pitched as Akashi's, Kurokochi," Kise said, feeling insecure.

"I'll be your back up." Kuroko answered.

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. He looked mightily pleased. "Wow, really?"

"I'm joining this time. Onstage. On keyboard," Kuroko calmly announced, as if the feat was no small thing when for years he had been begged by the group to perform with them and Kuroko repeatedly brushed them off saying he'd be more of a help to them if he focused his time composing instead of getting tired to do it from their touring and gigs.

"WOW! Really, now? Tetsu?" Aomine blurted out.

"That's sooooooooo great, Kurokochhi! Finally!" Kise exclaimed, jumping out and being a touchy feely guy that he was, wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist and lifted him up. "This is amazing!"

"Kise, put me down," Kuroko said softly, fondly smiling at the blond.

At that moment, when the two boys were staring at one another, while Kuroko's arms were loosely wrapped around Kise's neck, their bodies pressed together, that was when Midorima realized, as he watched them, that Kuroko had never been his competition in the first place.

He sighed. But it still pissed him off. Kuroko and Akashi had always been together since they were the ones who actually did the composing so anyone could guess what they might have done during their spare time. Kise and Midorima never really had time alone with Kuroko and Akashi respectively.

Aomine seemed to know what he was thinking. "You know Midorima, if you spend half of your time asking out Akashi for real, instead of sulking, then you might have gotten him for yourself and prevented this disaster."

"Hm, don't talk as if you know everything," Midorima replied tartly.

"Of course I don't. I'm just saying you shouldn't hate Tetsu so much just because Akashi has always liked him. C'mon, it's not Tetsu's fault if that pervert clings to him so much. 'Sides, Tetsu has never been in love with Akashi anyway."

"Hn," Midorima answered non-commitally.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Akashi has controlled the band for so long."

"Don't talk like that about him behind his back," Midorima grumbled.

"Yeah right, whatever. But I have a good feeling about this. We'll finally perform onstage with Tetsu."

"Hmmph!"

Kise gently set Kuroko down to the floor, though his arms were still wrapped around the small guy's waist. Which Kuroko didn't seem to mind. Everyone knew Kise was hopelessly touchy feely with everyone.

Kuroko turned to Aomine. "Daiki, my friend will be at the airport tomorrow afternoon. I need you to pick him up and show him around before we can sit down and work on the songs I've finished."

Aomine nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Sure. What's this guy's name?"

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga. You should be friends, okay?"

"Whatever," Aomine replied, putting his arms behind his head and reclining.

Kuroko eyed the three boys in the room. They would make it, he knew. It was a new start.

Xxx

R&R please! Mwaaaahhh! Saranghe everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinfully Yours**

**Act 2**

Aomine Daiki parked his car on the space nearest to the entrance of the arrival area in the airport. He put on his baseball cap and the blackest of shades he could find, hoping it would obscure his face. It wasn't that he abhorred fans going near him when he was in a public place. It was just this wasn't good timing for him to be spotted in public. Paparazzi was everywhere all the time and for sure once they had an idea that he was here, they would attack, bombarding him with questions about Akashi Seijuro leaving GoM. Aomine was just not in the mood for any of that.

Of course someone from their agency could have picked up this new bassist Kagami Taiga but Kuroko requested that someone from the band do it personally. Kuroko told them he and Kagami had once been good friends when Kagami still lived in Japan, and he wanted Kagami to be treated like a special guest and not just as a co-worker. Since Kuroko was completely busy with meeting with the producers, he asked Aomine to do this task.

It was a silent agreement between the band that Kuroko would now act as the front man. He was the one who was always rationally thinking amidst all of them anyway: No one could rely on Kise, who was so emotional he could cry at the drop of a hat. Midorima was so aloof and moody he could never have patience to sit down and talk to the producers. Aomine was also a hot headed person and he didn't have enough endurance to sit through meetings. Of course Riko, their reliable manager was competent enough to handle negotiations but she still needed one representative from the band to tell the producers and other composers they collaborated with what the band's perspectives were on a few things.

Aomine pulled up the collar of his jersey jacket, that it hid the lower part of his face. He hoped no reporter was around to spot him. Those idiots were better than hound dogs when looking for their prey. Then he put on some good ol' baseball cap. There. Mission of looking incognito accomplished.

He looked at the picture of Kagami that Kuroko had given him. It was a photo taken some years ago when he was still in Japan. The guy was red haired, reed thin, had a sallow complexion and very large eye bags. Suffice to say that he looked very sickly. Totally flat looking to be a rockstar. He looked like a cancer patient. How would he be able to get a fanbase while he looked like that? Aomine hoped it wouldn't totally affect the image of the band. Aomine was never a superficial person but still. It didn't hurt if the member they would be getting was pretty. He knew all of them in GoM were attractive, especially Kise.

But, oh well. This was Kuroko's friend and he was highly recommended by their composer. Aomine would just try to get along. He respected Kuroko's opinion in most things anyway.

Aomine grabbed the small cardboard where the name Kagami Taiga was written. Aomine only had the old picture to use as reference so he still needed to flash this name card so that the newcomer would know Aomine from the crowd.

Aomine went into the receiving area, careful not to get close to anyone. He made sure most of his face was hidden.

Aomine stood by the sidelines for a few minutes, watching passengers arriving, and their families and loved ones greeting them. He had to smile while everybody exuded happiness all around him. Reunions were definitely a happy occasion.

Aomine continued to watch everyone, couples hugging and kissing. Japan was really getting too modern these days. Youngsters acted like Westerners in the sense that they could be lovey dovey in public. Aomine glanced at another person. It was a good looking guy who was greeting a new comer , another good looking guy, a passenger from the plane that just arrived.

Aomine hid a smirk. Those two guys were probably in their early thirties and to some people they might look like bosom buddies with the way they were very comfortable clapping each other on the back, loosely hugging. But Aomine knew better. Since he himself held interest in men, he knew that those two were reuniting lovers. It was in the way their eyes held each other in soft quiet adoration, the way they smiled in that private way that only someone like them would be able to interpret naturally.

Aomine had always been openly bisexual, since his college days. He dated girls as regularly as he hooked up with boys, though the latter deed was done in a more discreet manner. To Aomine gender did not matter, as long as he knew he was attracted to the other person.

He hid a soft smile. He could tell that those two men who acted as though they were only friends would definitely have a much more private celebration when they got alone.

Aomine sighed. Yeah, he could feel a twinge of envy. The last guy he dated was about a year ago. He had been so busy with the band that he could admit he was not able to devote as much time to the other party as was proper, so when he visited his ex in his apartment only to find him being pinned on the bed by another man, suffice to say that Aomine knew it was coming. There had been no real drama. He and his ex merely exchanged a few heated words and Aomine left, never to return there anymore. After that Aomine stuck to girls for a while. It was ten times easier hooking up with girls anyway, be they in a party or concert. Lift up the skirt a little, thrust a few times, and deed was done. As long as sex was safe, neither party would complain of consequences. And Aomine would be free to move on and make the next conquest.

Aomine had to admit that he could get more bitter when he got entangled with a guy. He found that it was harder for him to move one if the person he was involved with was a man. Aomine had never been picky about his bed partners, as long as someone was willing, he was all game, be it a girl or a boy. The only thing was, when he fell in love, and most of the time he fell really hard for boys, it was so hard for him to move on from a break up.

It was really the sex, he supposed. He always enjoyed having sex more with a guy than with a girl. Aside from the fact that a man's ass was delightfully tighter and hotter than any girl's pussy he had tried, there was something about the way he could go all rough and wild with a guy, not fearing that he could break him during their lovemaking, as opposed to being sweet and tender with girls because that was the expected treatment from him.

Girls could also get clingy. They nagged, they got jealous easily and usually held different opinions than him. Whereas when he dated a guy, they could fuck as long as they wanted, and if Aomine had to slip away because of an appointment, like a hit and run situation, the other guy wouldn't complain. That was the good thing if they were both guys. They simply thought the same. Fuck and run. No pain. No sweat.

But Aomine missed having a real boyfriend. The last one he had, the one he caught cheating, things between them had been hot for a while, since the guy was also a musician, though not on a big scale like Aomine was, so they were able to connect for a few months when they dated. But it stopped there. It was a serious relationship but Aomine definitely didn't feel like he was the one. Suffice to say that they were in a relationship because they were both at the same place, at the same time and it was only natural for things to run that way. When their love died a natural death, that was the end of it.

As Aomine looked at the two guys at the airport he couldn't help but wish that someone would look at him like that, like he was the center of his universe. Someone who would understand his work, no matter how crazy his schedule would get. Someone who would really understand him. SO far, no one had, out of all the homosexual and heterosexual relationships he had ever had.

Sigh.

He needed to get laid. Yeah. Tonight. So he could forget about these things. Damn, he was a hot rockstar. People killed to be in his bed.

Aomine hoped this business with the sickly looking Kagami would be short so he could go to his favorite gay cruising spot and pick up someone for a hot night. He was not in the mood for a girl tonight. He wanted rough and wild sex.

A few more minutes passed. He could see that the plane that Kagami was supposed to be in had already landed. So where was the guy?

Aomine flashed up the name card, took it down and flashed it up again when he saw a new batch of passengers coming out. His eyes were trying to spot a thin redhead with the ridiculous eyebags.

Then his eyes caught something. It was a vision of a tall man, nearly as tall as him. The guy was also wearing a baseball cap and dark shades.

Aomine suddenly blew on his collar.

He wanted to whistle. Wow. Hot piece of ass.

The guy was wearing a snug jacket and skin tight shirt inside, showing off the taut lines of his chest and abs. His jeans looked like second skin, plastered all over those long legs.

Aomine wanted to lick his lip. His dominant nature was starting to claw out. How would this man look pinned to the bed, tied up while being licked in the ass? It was the first thing that entered Aomine's mind. He always loved a challenge. Maybe that guy was heterosexual, who knew? At this distance, Aomine couldn't figure out yet if he was gay or not. Sometimes he would know right away, sometime it would take a few beers for him to find out.

Shit, where was that Kagami? Aomine was starting to get pissed. Why was he the one who was supposed to pick up this loser like he was a chauffeur? Jeeeze.

Aomine raised up the name card, hoping this idiot Kagami would come forward.

Suddenly the gorgeous guy from a far went all smiles and started walking towards Aomine, wheeling his luggage behind him.

Aomine didn't know what to think. He lowered the name card and grinned. The man was fast approaching. At this distance Aomine could really check him out. The new guy was oozing with too much sex appeal. His body was tight, fit, and he was almost as tall as Aomine, probably just a few centimeters shorter.

Aomine looked around, thinking that there was another person who was going to greet the stranger but he was alone in that area.

The guy briskly approached him, tearing off his shades, showing the most adorable red eyes. When his mouth split in a sensual smile, Aomine felt the first stirrings of desire in his loins. Yeah, this one was gay alright. He would probably the type who would not subdue so easily in bed, but since Aomine loved challenges, he would welcome whatever resistance this red eyed guy presented. Ooh, yeah.

The new comer was genuinely smiling, making him completely attractive in Aomine's eyes. "Hi, are you here for me?"

Aomine felt sucker punched. This was easy. The guy was the one doing the pick up! How freaking amazing was that?!

Aomine also removed his shades, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Hello there. If it's you, then I'm all yours."

The stranger frowned. "Errrr… Excuse me?"

Aomine glanced around, and when he saw that one was within earshot, he showed a sexy grin, something that girls went gaga over when directed at them. "What do you say you hop in my car? I'm just here to pick someone up. Once I drive him to the studio, we're free to get jiggy with it. What do you say?"

Aomine thought he could never get more straight forward than that. All gay men went straight to the point anyway. Sometimes all they needed to do was look someone in the eye and next thing you knew they'd be having sex at the back of someone's car. It was that simple.

And this luscious guy standing in front of him was oozing with too much pheromones, begging to be fucked.

The stranger looked pissed. He took off his baseball cap. "The fuck are you saying, man? You gay?!" he cried out.

Aomine gasped.

As did some people milling around, those who heard the stranger's outburst.

Aomine was speechless for a second. Then he looked more closely at the guy. He had dark red hair and red eyes and his face bore a string resemblance to someone he knew –

What the –

"Y-youre Kagami Taiga?!" Aomine thundered, grabbing the picture from his pocket. He glared at it and at the annoyed looking man in front of him. The resemblance was there all right but this Kagami – the one in the flesh looked a thousand times hotter than the one on the picture!

"This was what I had been given! Look, how am I supposed to know – " Aomine pushed the picture in Kagami's face.

The red eyed newcomer huffed in annoyance. "This was taken about five years ago. I had been diagnosed with a kidney problem but it's treated now. Of all the pictures Tetsu could give you… Whatever. You're Aomine, right?"

Aomine nodded, clearly annoyed as hell, too. He felt like thumping Kuroko on the head for this. "Come on, they've been waiting."

Kagami stepped back, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Can you just give me the direction of the studio?"

"Why?" Aomine snapped.

Kagami straightened his collar. "I don't feel like hopping in the car with you and getting jiggy with it, as you had crudely put it, Aomine-san. I know in Japan you are obsessed about politeness but I want to be clear that I am not comfortable with you."

"Got any problem with me being gay?" Aomine asked outright, stepping closer to the redhead.

"Not exactly. I just don't like people who assume too much. Even if I was not the person you had been waiting for, it was simply too rude and assumptive the way you had invited me, as if you had pre-judged me in your mind that I'm like you, which I'm not. I hate people doing that."

"So you're saying you hate me because I thought you were gay and was trying to pick you up."

Kagami nodded. "More or less, yes. You had no right to be too forward like that. I am Japanese, too, you know. You were too rude."

Aomine simply smirked. "So I take it you really haven't realized it yet."

Kagami raised an eyebrow n confusion. "Realized what?"

This time, when Aomine grinned, it was feral. "That you are gay, too. And that I can make you fall for me if I wanted."

Kagami was not able to react for a few seconds, but then when the words finally sank in, he shook his head, not able to believe the audacity of this arrogant rockstar. "Since we'll be working with each other, I suggest that we spend our time doing things work related. As for personal matters, I would like to say that I am not interested in whatever you do, in whoever you are. Actually, if you give me Tetsu's number, I think I may be able to call him and ask for directions. I am not obligated to spend another minute longer with you, Aomine-san. So please, if you can give me Tetsu's number?"

Kagami fished for his cell phone from his pocket. Aomine merely stared at the red head nonchalantly. "Just get in the car."

Kagami smiled. "May I have Tetsu's number please? I'd rather stay in a hotel first before I go to the studio. I understand our schedule to start with the sessions is in two days' time. I'd like to check in and rest first."

"You'll stay in the band's apartment," Aomine countered flatly.

"No, I won't. Are you giving me Tetsu's number or not?" Kagami demanded, his voice raised.

A few people were murmuring around them. Some actually recognized Aomine.

Aomine's shoulders slumped. He knew he had to apologize. "Look, just be a man and suck it up. I'm sorry if I had been rude, and that I assumed too much. I'm sorry I tried to make a pass at you. Let's talk about this in the studio. The guys are there for practice. Just get in the car."

"I said I want to check in first and get some sleep. I need Tetsu's number so I can tell him."

Aomine's patience finally snapped. "Would you quit whining like a pussy? It's your first day of job and already you're acting like a prima donna. Get your butt in my car and we'll talk about this with Tetsuya. Are we done now?"

Kagami was fuming. Of all the people who could come and pick him up from the airport it had to be this annoying sonofabitch. Someone who was blatantly honest about his sexuality it was giving Kagami the creeps. Kagami had always been a private person. He played for bands yes, but he despised the mentality that came with being a rockstar. He didn't sleep around, and for goodness' sake he was not gay!

Where had this arrogant bastard gotten the idea that he was a homo? Kagami wanted to hit Aomine squarely on the jaw.

Suddenly a group of paparazzi came at them. Cameras were flashing everywhere. "Aomine, how is the band doing after Akashi left?"

"What are your plans after the incident?"

"Aomine – "

Aomine gritted his teeth in anger. Without thinking, he grabbed Kagami's arm and roughly pulled him towards the exit. "If you know what's good for you, you better run."

Kagami was about to swat the hand away, but seeing that the media people were fast zoning in on them, he let himself be taken away, almost running. Aomine even picked up his luggage for him as he ran towards his car.

Aomine quickly unlocked his car and shoved the luggage inside. "Get in, Kagami," he barked harshly, booking no argument.

The redhead obeyed, muttering foul curses. Aomine got into the driver's seat, and started the car. The group of paparazzi crowded around the vehicle. Aomine honked a few time and moved the car, a sign to the media people that he had no qualms running them over if they did not disappear from his path.

They gave him a wide berth finally.

Aomine hit the gas and was on the road in a few seconds.

"Damn paparazzi!" cursed Aomine, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Kagami simply turned his head away. "You should have sent someone else to pick me up."

Aomine snorted. "I didn't particularly ask to do this anyway."

Kagami crossed his arms on his chest, obviously sulking. "Does the band know you're gay?"

Aomine glanced at him, a funny expression in his face. "What?"

"The band. Do they know?"

"Dude, you mean, you really have no clue? Tetsu never let you in on anything?"Aomine demanded.

"About what?"

Aomine sighed deeply. Oh, boy, this was going to be troublesome. "All of us in the band – including Tetsu, we sleep with girls and guys alike."

Kagami almost choked right there and then. His eyes had turned to saucers. "The fuck?! Even – even Tetsu?"

"Yes, even him. You mean, you can never really tell? He said you have been good friends."

"I – I – had no idea. I didn't – "

Aomine drove with one hand and he used the other one to run through hair, a gesture meant to look sexy. "You know what – as big and muscular as you are, you really are an innocent one, a softie." There was a tender expression on his face as he gazed at Kagami.

Kagami shot him a disgruntled look. "I want a room of my own. If I'm going to do this job, I don't want to room in with someone who – who has that kind of appetite."

The expression on Aomine's face turned to something hard. "So demanding for a newcomer. You're a noob, if I may point out. Yes, we need a new bassist, but we can replace you anytime we want, you know."

Kagami shrugged. "Then do so."

"What's your problem with me or the rest of the guys being bisexual, huh? If you're straight then fine. Why would you look down upon us and – "

"I am not looking down upon you or anyone!" Kagami sharply retorted. "Looking down upon someone and being uncomfortable about something are two different things."

"Pffft. They're one and the same."

"Then shut up if you're not willing to listen," Kagami hissed.

"You shut up. I don't even like you right now, dude."

"Fuck off!" Kagami shot back.

The two endured the long drive in heavy silence.

Xxx

There you go. My favorite couple being all lovey dovey. I would like to make the transition of Kagami from his denial stage to being gay believable.

Oh yeah, he's gay. Just so far into the closet that he can't come out yet.

Sorry for the long break. I just have this writer's block sometimes and you know. The works. It's hard. Thanks for following. Mwah.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinfully Yours

Act 3

Aomine parked the car in front of the studio. This time of the afternoon was a dead hour, meaning not so many artists would be in there doing any song or dance rehearsals. Riko managed a few other groups and solo artists, plus a couple of semi-popular teen heartthrobs starring in some teeny bopper weekly dramas.

Aomine killed the engine and turned to the scowling guy beside him. If not for the pissed off expression on his face GoM's new bassist Kagami Taiga would be one of the hottest men to ever walk the studios of Riko. Too bad he kept spouting he wasn't gay. Aomine had long associated with a lot of people – straight, gay and bisexual – to know that Kagami was so far into the closet he might not even be able to come out even if someone else was pulling him out. Aomine sighed. It was probably all for the better. Even they, in GoM, had to be discreet when picking up male partners. True, Japan was getting modern these days, and the younger population tended to be more open minded about the differences in people's sexualities, but the fact remained that their nation was still relatively more reserved and closed off than its, say, Western counterparts.

Maybe in California men could hold hands and kiss on the streets. But it was not like that in Japan. They had a gay district there, true, Ni-chome, and if you were a closeted homosexual who wanted free rein on your emotions for a night you could go there, and your needs would be taken care of discreetly. In the morning you could go back to your job as a regular salaryman, or worse, go back to the arms of your unsuspecting loving wife.

That was how Japanese gay men got their balance. Aomine thought having grown up in Japan all his life, he should exude that kind of attitude more than Kagami who spent a great deal of his residence in America. What was happening now was that it was Kagami who was acting more conservative, like the true Japanese that he was. Whereas Aomine, was somewhat less stiff about his preferences. It was just too bad that he had tried to pick up Kagami, who was hell bent on convincing everyone he was 100% straight. Nothing wrong with that.

Aomine scowled this time. Nothing wrong except that Kagami was sinfully gorgeous even when he was not doing anything that it took everything Aomine had in him not to jump the redhaired newcomer, willing or unwilling. Damn. Aomine ran a hand on his face. And they were expected to work closely with each other. How they would be able to achieve it without being in each other's throats, he didn't have a clue.

Aomine cleared his throat finally. "We're here, princess. Let's meet the rest of the gang."

Kagami arched an eyebrow at him. "I have a name. Call me by it."

Aomine clucked his tongue. "Ooooh, sore subject? No one else calls you princess where you came from?"

"We're not even friends for me to permit you to call me by any pet name. Call me Kagami, as what is acceptable here in Japan."

"You've been in the States for a long time. I hear people there are on first name basis. Why can't I call you Taiga?"

Kagami opened his door and got out. "Then call me Taiga. Not some stupid names."

Aomine couldn't help the wicked grin that spread on his face. He, too, got out of the car and locked it. "How about baby, then?"

Kagami shot him a withering look, and if he had been a lesser man, Aomine would have cowered. But nope, he wasn't a lesser man. He found that to his heart's delight that teasing Kagami was getting to be an enjoyable past time for him.

"Let's go. I wanna see Tetsu," Kagami muttered, hands in his pocket.

He walked ahead of Aomine. The blue haired lead guitarist was just about to reply a comeback when the sight of Kagami's pert shapely ass in his tight jeans almost made Aomine whistle. Aomine made no move to hide the lust that crept into his face as he watched Kagami's butt bouncing gracefully every time he took a step. What a lovely rear. Aomine's mouth was suddenly dry, imagining that tight little hole quivering under the onslaught of his tongue. What he'd do first thing would be to spread those ass cheeks really wide and delve his tongue inside to taste that –

Kagami turned and upon seeing Aomine unmistakably checking out his ass – blushed furiously. He suddenly turned around to face the offending brute, face flushed, his eyes stormy. "Fucking quit it, lecher!"

Aomine raised up two hands, leering. "You pack in something pretty in there, Red. You sure you don't want to give me one night? Just one night and I'm sure I can change your perspective of _things_, hmmm?"

Kagami was already spitting mad, but being the professional that he was, even under sexual harassment, he didn't cave in. "Walk on ahead. I'll follow you," he barked.

Aomine's eyes twinkled. "Why? So you can check out my ass?"

"Can you hurry up? You're wasting both our times."

Shaking his head in surrender, Aomine finally moved, walking past Kagami, intentionally brushing his arm. Kagami stepped back, as if burned. Aomine merely grinned, then walked on ahead.

Kagami followed a few feet behind, suddenly tired. Of all the people he had to associate with it was the type that he'd been wary of all his life. If not for everything Tetsu had done for him in the past, including paying up for his medication when he had kidney problems before, he wouldn't have any second thoughts of packing up and heading back home to L.A. He had no freaking clue Tetsu was a homo. The guy was simply too – too asexual for Kagami to even imaging he had a preference at all!

Now he had to blend in with these homosexuals. Not that he judged them. But back home in L.A. he was sheltered from this kind of environment. All his friends were straight. He had a few casual flings here and there with girls of course. Dating there was quite easy so Kagami could say getting in between the sheets with women was a reasonably effortless feat for him. Easy. Common. Simple. Acceptable.

But thinking of being with men…

Kagami shuddered.

Kagami had to face it. No matter where he was, whether he was in the States or any part of the world, being gay just wasn't something that was easy to do. He knew it wasn't a choice of course, and people who thought of it that way were simply deluded out of their minds. Being gay was something that you were. It could not be helped.

But Kagami always thought people were free to do things as they wanted. In all honesty even if he was a man, his sexual libido had always been, well, on the low key side. He never slept around, didn't fuck on the first date, was quite the gentleman with the ladies. In fact some of his previous girlfriends often complained about his lack of fervor in the bedroom department that he knew it was first and foremost the reason why they would simply disappear from his life.

Kagami knew he was a healthy individual. He had urges of course. He also jacked off from time to time. But he was just the type of person who was not _that_ into sex. He did it because his body would crave it once in a while, but up to this point he had never had a partner in bed who really unleashed the passionate side of him, the one that never wanted to let go in the morning and the one that wanted to keep on fucking forever.

He was just not that interested. He had never been attracted to men either. Sure he had eyes, yeah, and when he saw a handsome guy it was true he could appreciate male aesthetics, but that was all. No one had ever made him go out of his little shell and explore the eroticism of sexual gratification with the same sex.

Kagami had always thought once he was more stable, in his career, be it in Music or in a teaching job, since he was taking up masters in World History so he could work as a college instructor, once he knew everything was quite into place, he had always dreamed of settling down with a good woman, whether she was Japanese or American or whatever nationality she belonged to. He dreamed of quiet mornings sipping coffee, reading the newspaper while children scampered in the Living Room.

All his dreams were simple. And acceptable. He didn't want complications in his life. He didn't want to be _gay_.

It was simply an area of an imagination that he had not delved into. Did not want to explore. It was a novel idea. It was complicated.

And he did not want any of that.

No one, in his existence, had ever swayed his mind from the straight path.

No one, except this arrogant sonofabitch in front of him who walked ahead, purposely swaying his hips seductively in the hopes of getting Kagami to notice.

With horror, Kagami noticed all right. He noticed and he knew he was screwed.

_Fuck_.

Xxxx

Ehehehe. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for following my story. Love you all guys from the bottom of myyyyy heart!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinfully Yours**

**Act 4**

Aomine opened the door leading to the studio. As expected, Kise and Midorima were waiting there. The blonde guitarist was huddled in one corner playing games on his tablet phone while Midorima was seriously studying the music sheets for their songs. Apparently, Tetsu had not gone back yet. The meeting with the producers shouldn't have taken this long. It only lasted until lunch time. But it was already three o'clock. Hmmm, there might have been more pressing issues that they needed to discuss.

"Aominecchi! You're back!" Kise greeted enthusiastically.

Aomine nodded and entered the room. Gingerly, the red haired new comer came in after him, taking in the sight of the studio. All the music instruments the band used seemed to be plugged in and ready for use. Even though the official start of his job would be in two days, it was as if he was expected to join in the rehearsal today.

Not that Kagami was adverse to the idea. But the fact that he learned all these guys – all these normal looking masculine guys – were all bisexual kind of threw him for a loop. Kagami tried not to be judgmental, but being in a kind of sheltered environment, both here in Japan and back home in L.A., he just couldn't help but be wary of all of them.

Especially that blue haired Aomine, who looked just about ready to eat him anytime Kagami thought his guard was down.

Tsk tsk.

The blonde guitarist, Kise Ryota, stood and immediately walked to Kagami, extending a hand. "Kagamicchi! It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Kurokocchi has been saying a lot of good stuff about you."

Kagami tried not to cringe as he reached out and held the friendly hand. Kise's grip was tight, his enthusiasm not faked. Kagami nodded stiffly. "Thank you. Yoroshikune."

"Please take care of us, too! I'm Kise. I'm sure you've already known Aominecchi here." Kise released Kagami's hand and stepped back, directing his gaze towards Aomine, who simply rolled his eyes at the frivolous introductions. "And that, over there, our drummer, is Midorimacchi. Ei, dude, Kagamicchi's here!"

The massive green haired drummer looked up for a second and tilted his head towards Kagami. That was all the greeting he gave and then he was back into reviewing the music sheets. Kise scratched the back of his head, seeming apologetic about Midorima's coldness. "Uhhh, how are you, Kagamicchi? I heard from Kurokocchi it's been a long time since you came back here to Japan!"

Kagami tried to match the eagerness the blonde was showing, knowing Kise was being so kind, but Kagami still felt a bit awkward. "Uhhh – he exaggerates. I come home once in a while. Vacation and stuff."

"I see. I'm glad! My English is not that good, you see. I hope I can learn from you as we go along. I'm really interested in learning the language," Kise said, his eyes shining.

Kagami smiled for the first time. "It's alright. It's not that hard."

"Sugoi!"

Kagami kept the warm smile on his face, slowly thawing. Kise seemed to be a nice guy, and even if he was bisexual he made it a point not to make the new comer feel uncomfortable, did not make any unwelcome innuendos, acted like a normal straight guy.

Aomine had remained quiet all this time, seeming content to stand on the sidelines. But when he saw the small quiet smile on Kagami's face, transforming his surly countenance to that of a very attractive young man, Aomine had to suck in a deep breath. Oh, he was in trouble! The last thing he needed was to have a perpetual hard on for a supposedly straight guy. Closeted homos were the biggest liars of all. But hey, it was their choice, and Aomine couldn't do anything about it.

But it was pissing him off how one small smile could send all the blood in his body to his groin. His pants suddenly became so tight he was throbbing with discomfort. Damn it.

Rudely, he walked away from the other two without any word, and sat beside Midorima, slapping him lightly on the arm. Mido-chin merely grunted, his eyes never leaving the paper he was studying. Aomine picked up his dark brown Fender, turned on the amplifier to a low volume, and fiddled with the strings. Looking rather churlish, the lead guitarist began playing a complicated series of chords, trying out several sounds and ad libs.

As he played, Aomine got lost in his concentration that he didn't notice Kagami glance at him. Kise was still talking nonstop over the soft music of the electric guitar but Kagami wasn't listening to him anymore. His bright red eyes were focused on Aomine, whose fingers were playing with the frets, with the strings, caressing them with lover's hands, as he produced intricate after intricate sounds. To say that Kagami was impressed was an understatement. Kagami knew he could play guitar, bass and piano very well, too. But the way Aomine played with his Fender… The attentiveness, the focus, the devotion, It was like there was no one and nothing else in the room except Aomine and his guitar, and he made love to it completely with his hands.

Kagami shivered with unknown sensations.

Aomine's presence, while he played, simply could not be ignored.

"And I feel bad for Kurokocchi you know? He's usually not very good with crowds. Now, he will be forced to go on tours with GoM and I just – " Kise stopped talking, frowning at Kagami who seemed to be staring at something. Kise grinned when he saw the newcomer's eyes fixed on their resident guitarist. "He's a beast with his Stratocaster, eh?"

"Huh?" Kagami turned back to Kise.

"Aominecchi. He's amazing, isn't he? He's been playing since he was, I dunno, in his diapers, I guess."

Kagami shrugged. "He's an okay player."

Kise was a bit startled with the statement, then giggled. "So. You're our new bassist. Kurokocchi's been saying a lot of good stuff about you. He says you also play in gigs back in the States?"

"Yes, for local bands. Doing clubs, bars…"

"You play anything else aside from bass?"

"I also do lead, rhythm and keyboards."

"That's neat. But don't you have a regular band you play for?"

Kagami shook his head. "I take up Masters and I also have part time jobs. I only play if my schedule permits me, or if the guys need someone extra. Mostly like a stand in."

"Hmm, Kurokocchi must have been impressed by you at some point, huh? Not to offend you or anything, but you do know we are a professional band, right? Maybe in the US our name is not that well known, but here in Japan I can say we're pretty much – out there. And for Kurokocchi to recommend someone without that much of a professional background, well… It's just a little surprising." Kise looked thoughtful as he gave his explanation.

Kagami seemed to agree with Kise. "I'm a bit stunned, to be honest. Maybe because of the fact that we go a long way back. We've been friends since elementary. We didn't go to the same middle school and I migrated to the States during high school. But we've always kept in touch. Maybe he needs me right now more than my talents. I heard – uhh – about your former vocalist."

Kise shoulders slumped. "Yeah. It's not a squeaky clean parting. Akashichi wants to form a different band, something like – his own, his own name and brand on it. Tried to pirate Kurokocchi, too."

"That's what I heard from Tetsu, alright."

Kise clapped him on the back. "Well, I'm glad there's one more friend Kurokocchi can rely on. Welcome aboard, man."

Aomine continued sulking on his corner, his fingers plucking on the strings as if they had a mind of their own. He didn't like the fact of Kagami seemingly becoming cozy with the blonde guitarist but he did not want to talk to them and get lost in their unnecessary pleasantries.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing a weary looking Kuroko, massaging his neck. Kagami grinned widely. "Hey, Tetsu! How's it going?"

Kuroko was startled at the sight of his friend, eyeing him from top to toe. Kuroko reached out a hand, smiling. "Welcome back to Japan, Kagami. We've been expecting you."

Kise looked on, a fond expression on his face. Then he casually wrapped an arm around tiny Kuroko, leaning most of his weight on the smaller man. "Kagami came straight from the airport. Hey, Aominecchi, did you have a hard time finding him?"

Kagami winced.

Aomine stopped playing his guitar, leaning forward on his knees. "Actually," he lazily drawled, "I had no problem spotting him at all. Thanks to you Tetsuya –" he continued, a bitter taste in his mouth, "And that outdated picture you gave me, I was able to find him instantly."

Kagami bowed, his face suffused in heat. This jerk. Couldn't he just let it slide?

Kise frowned. "Why? Did something happen?"

Kuroko quietly watched them.

Aomine put the guitar back on its stand, drawing to his feet. He looked immensely annoyed and his anger was directed at Kuroko. "We'll talk later, man. But let's talk about business for now. Why is Riko not with you?"

If Kuroko cared why Aomine sounded threatening when he demanded they talk later, Kuroko merely arched an eyebrow. Kise's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder. For a moment, Kuroko leaned on the taller guy, sighing. "There's a scandal on Naoki. We just heard a few hours ago. Riko had to fly to Thailand to check what's going on."

Aomine groaned. "A scandal? That bastard's really gonna get it this time."

Kagami listened curiously, though he had no clue what they were talking about.

Midorima quietly put down the music sheet he was reading and walked over to the group, standing beside Aomine, crossing his arms. Kagami watched the silent giant, wary of his intense sharp gaze. Did he always look this angry?

"How bad is the scandal?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "We're not so sure. It looks like there's some sex video spreading around in Thailand. Naoki and some hooker he picked up. If that's true, he may lose his role in the drama. And he may also be kicked out of the movie he's shooting in Thailand."

Kise smiled apologetically at Kagami. "Naoki is a fellow artist in the agency. He's only eighteen and he's supposed to have a clean wholesome image for the teen drama he stars in. But really, I haven't seen a kid wilder than that one. I hope Riko cleans this up before it makes it to the internet."

"That's why Riko has to immediately go there," Kuroko explained, sounding tired.

Kise leaned down, brushing the light blue bangs off the smaller guy's forehead. In a soft voice Kise asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami blushed at the way the two men were acting before him, being so touchy feely it was twisting at his knots. Shit. So this was how gay men treated each other? Even publicly?

Kagami glanced furtively at Aomine to gauge his reaction. The dark haired guitarist rolled his eyes impatiently. Midorima simply pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking bored.

"So who's going to supervise our sessions?" Aomine asked, watching as Kise kept on rubbing Kuroko's stiff shoulder.

"She's requested for a different manager from the agency. I was advised he would be coming in tomorrow," Kuroko answered.

"How long is Riko staying in Thailand anyway?" Aomine asked again.

Kuroko shrugged. "Who knows? Riko has a lot in her mind right now. I completely agree in getting a different band manager this time. I don't think she'll be able to go with us on our tour."

"So is the tour happening?" Midorima finally spoke, his voice low, like a soft growl.

Kuroko tilted his head nonchalantly. "So far, so good. Some of the producers are backing us up on the tour. They listened to some of the tracks I showed them."

Huffing, Midorima pushed his glasses on his nose again and turned away. He seemed to be irritated about something but did not comment further. Kagami was a little baffled, not knowing why there seemed to be a lot of heavy feelings between the band mates.

Again, Kise smiled apologetically at the red haired new comer. He leaned a little closer and whispered, "Don't mind Midorimacchi, okay? He's just a little grumpy 'coz he doesn't like our new sound that much."

Aomine obviously heard and snorted. "Yeah, well. Our new bubble gum sound."

Kise shot him a peeved look, instantly siding with Kuroko since it was mostly Kuroko who composed their new songs. "Watch it, bud. You don't know squat about making songs so stuff it where the sun _don't_ shine!"

Rolling his eyes, Aomine backed off with a wave of his hand, dismissing Kise's outburst. That yellow haired puppy was forever kissing Kuroko's ass anyway.

Kagami silently watched the banter between Aomine and Kise, trying to sense if there was real hostility between the two of them. He honestly didn't know what to make out of their relationships with one another. Kuroko looked tired and dazed, as if he was in another universe altogether. It must be tough, being the leader of the band now. Kuroko had to show his strength and lead all of them as one team.

Kise turned to Kagami. "Hey, dude, after our rehearsal, put all of your stuff in Aominecchi's room, okay? I already put clean sheets on the extra bed in there."

Kagami's face fell. "Uhhh – isn't it better if I – maybe there's a hotel somewhere near I can stay in?"

Somewhere from his behind, Aomine rolled his eyes, not wanting to be in the conversation. Kagami could stay in hell if he wanted to.

Kise looked puzzled. "Huh? But we've always – all – lived together, the guys and I. Kuroko is moving in my room. There are always two beds."

Kagami nervously glanced around, trying so hard not to look at Aomine. His gaze landed on tall, stoic Midorima whose nostrils seemed to flare, clearly indicating that he did not want any new roommate in his bedroom.

Ouch. So much for subtlety, Kagami thought wincing. Midorima would probably give him a hard time if Kagami insisted he stay with the green haired giant. Midorima seemed to like being alone most of the time.

"How many rooms are there in the apartment?" Kagami asked.

"Three," Kise replied. "Two beds in each room. Aominecchi and I used to bunk together, while Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi, our previous bassist, stayed together. Midorimacchi likes being alone, though. At that time Kuroko still didn't live with us as he was not technically part of the band."

Kagami found hope. "Well, why don't I bunk in with Tetsuya? I'd feel more comfortable with him since we know each other and – "

Kise arched an eyebrow, his face hardening. "Uh no, dude. Kurokochi stays with me." His tone of voice indicated finality, as if it was some law that could never be broken.

Kagami cringed, sensitive enough to know the meaning behind Kise's words. Of course. These people were all damned bisexual. Of course Kise would want someone like Kurokocchi near.

Kagami glanced back at Aomine whose face was lit in amusement. Kagami scowled. He could still stay in a hotel.

"Don't worry, dude," Kise said. "Aomine's harmless. He's a prick sometimes but don't let that get to you."

Kuroko finally spoke, his face still devoid of any outward reaction. "Is something wrong, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami sighed. So what if Aomine was gay? Kagami was a tall bulky guy anyway. It wasn't as if Aomine would try and be able to rape him if he wanted to. Come to think of it, that idea seemed rather foolish actually.

"No, Tetsu. Uhmm, okay. I'll stay with – him."

Aomine clapped him forcefully on the back, almost throwing Kagami off the floor. Kagami glared at the offending bastard. "YOOOSH! So, I'll help you pack later and settle in our room, Princess," Aomine drawled silkily, wagging his eye brows at Kagami.

Kagami brushed off the guitarist's hand. "Back off."

Aomine snickered, eyeing him with clear dark blue eyes.

Kagami knew life in Japan wouldn't be so easy.

Waaaaahhh. I know. Very slow pacing. I still can't get a move on. But thanks everyone for following.


End file.
